


Hurricane

by Narsil5



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, NO DEATH, Nico and Leo act like siblings, No idea what you're talking about, Percy and Jason are bros, Posiedon is pissed off, Trials of Apollo?, can't stop me, hahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsil5/pseuds/Narsil5
Summary: Percy's brow furrowed. "You have a cold or something?""No, genius, I'm under water."





	1. 'Cause I'm Standing in the Eye of the Storm

Percy awoke to a hurricane. 

Wind whipped around the corners of his cabin as rain beat against his windows. The trees outside blew back and forth, leaves zooming in whirlwinds. 

He stepped outside, pulling on his ‘Surf On’ hoodie over his camp t-shirt. The air had a greenish tint, the clouds were a stormy grey and swirling angrily. 

“PERCY!” shouted Annabeth, running towards him as well as she could manage. “PERCY!” 

“Annabeth!” he jogged over to her, supporting her. “What’re you doing up? It’s like three in the morning.” 

“Everyone’s up. No one can sleep through this. I came to find you. Do you know what’s happening?” 

“Huh.” Percy tuned himself to the storm. Emotions began rushing through him, anger, betrayal, confusion. “Someone’s made my dad angry.” 

“I can see that Seaweed Brain.” 

“Shut up Wise Girl.” Percy looked around, the said “Go into my cabin for now, I’ll go find Chiron.” 

Annabeth started to protest but saw the storm raging around her and nodded. She rushed into the Poseidon cabin and the wind slammed the door behind her. 

Percy took a deep breath and began walking, using his son-of-the-sea-god powers to make walking easier. It did, however, take a lot of concentration, something his ADHD brain was not adept at. 

Jason’s shout of “PERCY! BRO!” didn’t help. 

“Yeah?” he called back, watching as Jason descended from the sky. “What’s up?” 

“Me, mostly.” Jason stumbled a bit on the landing, barely grabbing onto a gust of wind in time to stop himself from falling into the mud. “It’s the only way I can get around without being blown off course.” 

“What’s up mother frickers?!” came a loud shout from Leo, who was using Festus as a wind blocker. “Nice day out eh?” 

“Hey Leo,” Percy said. “Glad to see you guys out in the middle of the night in a raging storm. Reminds me of old times.” 

Jason smiled, the scar on his lip twitching. “Yeah, that was fun.” 

“Nothing like strapping one’s self to a mast with a bungee cord.” Leo added, wincing slightly. 

Jason chuckled, then looked at Percy. “Hey bro could you help me out? Storms caused by sea gods are a bit harder for me to control than say, one of their kids.” 

"Right. Sorry." Percy turned his attention back to the storm, the frown of concentration retaking his features. 

"Hey." A voice came out of the shadows, startling Leo. 

"Geez, don't spook me like that!" he objected, calming down when he saw who it was. 

"Nico!" Jason exclaimed, and proceded to give the son of Hades a hug. 

"Akthp!" Nico spluttered. "Air! Ribs!" 

"Sorry." Jason released the other boy and smiled at him. "Just glad to see you." 

"That's something I don't hear every day." Nico shrugged, but he was smiing. And it wasn't a creepy smile either, it was a genuine happy smile. 

"Oh, don't be dramatic Death Boy." Leo snorted, punching Nico's arm. "People around here like you just fine." 

Nico punched him back, smiling a little wider. "Whatever. You guys headed for the Big House?' 

"Yeah," said Jason, nodding. "We're gonna ask Chiron if he knows what all this is about." 

"This is a change of subject, but what exactly is he doing?" asked Nico, gesturing at Percy, who was still glaring at nothing in particular. 

"Oh, don't mind him ese, he's just trying to keep the storm from blowing us off his feet." Leo paused. "Hey, Jason, you think I could Sharpie on his face while he's occupied or--" 

Jason inhaled sharply, then let out a long-suffering sigh. "No, Leo." 

"Aw man. . ." 

"What's going on again--NICO!" Percy broke into a grin and reached to give Nico a hug, but then thought better of it. "Right, not a hugger." 

Nico shrugged. "Why not, already had one today." 

Percy hugged him gently, the let go as soon as Nico shifted. 

"How've you been?" Percy asked, looking him over. "I see you're looking slightly less death like than usual. Must be the shirt." 

Nico looked annoyedly down at his bright Hawiian t-shirt that was under his open aviator's jacket. "I didn't have any others clean." 

Leo snorted but covered it with a cough as Nico shot him a patented Death Glare. "It uh, it suits you." he choked out, still stifling his laughter. 

"Shut up." Nico said as he opened the door to the Big House. 

"Chiron?" Percy called, glancing about them. 

It was half lit and vague tire tracks (Percy assumed they were from Chiron's wheelcahir) traced across the dusty floor. 

"Hello?" Jason craned his neck to see over Percy's shoulder, since he was a full tow inches shorter, something Percy refused to let go. Leo fiddled with some things from his name sake tool belt. 

"Maybe he's not--" Nico started, but was cut off by- 

"NYPD OPEN UP!" blared a tiny mega phone, held by Leo, who was grinning like an idiot. Again. 

"Leo!" Jason admonished, while Percy landed from the jump ha had taken and Nico face-palmed. "He might be sleeping!" 

"Not anymore I'm not." 

"Heeeey, Chiron. . ." Percy scratched the back of his neck apologetically. "We were just looking for you." 

"So I gathered." Chiron emerged from a back room, stretching his human half. 

"It was Leo's fault." Nico pointed at the son of Hephatsus. 

"Way to throw me under the bus McDonald's Man." 

"Guys." Jason interceded. "We're here for a reason, remember?" 

"I need to see my dad." Percy butted in, looking serious. "He-he's the one causing this. I can feel it." 

"There is no doubt about that, m'boy, but at this hour, in this weather--" 

"Hey," PErcy smiled wryly. "I'm the son of Posiedon, I can't drown." 

"And neither can his pancakes." muttered Leo, but no one was listening to him. 

"At least take a companion." Chiron conceded. 

"Jason." Percy replied immediately. "No offense to you two, of course," he added, turning to Leo and Nico. "But he can do, y'know, the venti thing." 

Chiron nodded, apparently pleased by Percy's decision, which was a rare occurance. "You have Riptide?" 

“Never leave home without it.” Percy took it out of his pocket and pulled the cap off. The Celestial Bronze blade leapt out, catching the dim light. He re-capped it, and the sword shrank back into a pen. 

Jason began to remove his coin, but thoght better of it. 

“What, afraid to be shown up by Aqua Man?” Leo teased, shoving something back into the tool belt. 

“No, just decided not to risk impaling you on the spear.” 

“On second thought, I like that decision.”


	2. Should've Known These Walls would Cave In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's brow furrowed. "You have a cold or something?" 
> 
> "No, genius, I'm under water."

Down at the shore the sand dunes seemed to be shifting, causing Percy and Jason no small amount of   
trouble. 

As they struggled towards the water Percy stopped trying to cut the storm and started calling on the   
ocean for strength. This left Jason to attempt a rather difficult amount of wind control. 

"Dude!" he shouted, keeling over to the right. "What are you doing?" 

"Hang on!" Percy said, then suddenly the boys were launched towards the sea in what seemed to be a   
sort of riptide. 

"Holy Zeus!" Jason yelled as he hung onto Percy's shirt for balance. "What was that?!" 

"A short cut." Percy grinned as he stood in the raging surf. "Coming Superman?" 

"Yeah, let’s go." 

The boys waded into the surf. Percy just walked on in, not bothering to wait up. He was going into his   
element. 

Jason grabbed onto a couple winds and submerged, where he found Percy chatting with a dolphin. 

"Hey dude." Percy greeted him, turning away from the dolphin as it swam off. Percy's voice was oddly   
normal. "The dolphin says she and her pod have been trying to help people and the occaisional satyr   
back to shore, but it's pretty bad down here too." 

"Hu." Jason replied, voice sounding nasal, as one would expect a person to sound with ten feet of water   
above them. 

Percy's brow furrowed. "You have a cold or something?" 

"No, genius, I'm under water." 

"Oh," Percy looked abashed. "I forgot." 

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: There is a reason that Annabeth is the brains of the operation." 

"Hush up Captain America." 

Jason faked offence. "How dare you! Everyone knows I'm blond Superman!" 

"Nah, you're Cap." Percy paused his swim for a minute to ask: "Would that make Leo Iron Man?" 

"And Pipes is Black Widow. . ." Jason swam past Percy, grinning. 

"And Annabeth is Captain Marvel." Percy shot past Jason, making a face as he went by. 

"And Frank is Hulk!" 

"Then who's Hazel?" Percy asked, finally stumped. 

"Uh. . .Maybe Pepper?" 

Percy nodded. "And Will can be Hawkeye, leaving Nico as. . .?" 

"Doctor Strange?" 

"Sure, why not." Percy paused. “Who am I?” 

“Uh. . .You can be Bucky!” 

“Wicked.” 

As soon as they reached the palace, Percy saw his dad. 

Poseidon looked furious, his hair as ruffled as Percy's in the currents that were going this way and that.   
The kelp forest in the distance was nearly flat over the sea floor, and the palace itself was being   
battered. 

He was yelling things to his troops of merpeople and dolphins, but for some reason he did not have his   
trident. 

"Dad?" Percy hesitated, hanging back. "What's going on?" 

Poseidon whipped around and stared at his son. Percy stared back, looking nervous. 

"What are you doing here." It wasn't a question, but a statement. 

"We came to find you." Jason stepped forward, looking the sea god dead in the eye. "And to find out   
what's causing this storm." 

Poseidon sighed, and the chaos slowed. The kelp raised off the sandy floor, the mermen stilled. Even the currents died down a bit. 

"It does not concern you, son of Zeus." 

"Well, it concerns the camp, and we were sent on the behalf of the camp, so it does concern me." Jason   
retorted. "And anyway, wouldn't this concern your son?" 

Poseidon had not expected that. ". . .I suppose you are right." 

Percy stepped--swam? -- forward, looking as if he had been scared but decided to face whatever it was   
had passed. "I'm finally going to see your palace?" 

"Yes, yes you are." A smile tugged at the corners of Poseidon's mouth. "Follow me." 

The group went through a stone archway that led into a sort of courtyard. Huge gates opened as   
Poseidon approached, allowing the Lord of Waters to pass. Percy and Jason stayed close on his tail, not   
wanting the doors to close on them. 

Inside the gates was a palace, made of what looked like a reef, carved or even just told to grow into   
certain shapes. Huge pillars supported an overhang of the roof that served as a balcony. Corals poked out of their structures, testing the currents. Whatever they sensed obviously pleased them, because more   
and more poked out and began waving about. 

“So.” Poseidon pulled out a chair, not a throne, just an ordinary folding chair. “You want to know whats going on.” 

Percy and Jason nodded. Jason was intent upon watching Poseidon, but Percy was only halfway paying   
attention, but in his defense, this was the first time he had seen Poseidon’s famed palace that he had   
been dreaming to see for years. 

“My trident.” 

“What about it?” Jason asked, elbowing Percy, who snapped back to attention. 

Poseidon inhaled. “It has. . .gone missing.” 

“You say that like you’re suspicious.” 

“I am.” 

“About what?” 

“I think it may have been stolen.” 

“Isn’t that what Zeus said, when his bolt went missing?” Percy looked wary. 

“That is true.” Poseidon chuckled. “But I like to think that I am more reasonable than my dear brother.” 

“Fair enough.” Percy shrugged. “So, last time it was someone trying to start a war. Same sort idea, do you think?” 

Poseidon nodded. “That is the most common reason for things like this.” 

“So, if we find the trident, and the person who started this chaotic mess, things should be able to stop   
this?” Jason was staring at Poseidon, just as the wolves had taught him. 

“Exactly.” Poseidon did not waver, holding Jason’s gaze. 

“So, we need a quest.” Percy said, deep in thought. “But we’d need a prophecy.” 

“That I cannot help you with.” Poseidon sighed. “You will have to take that up with Chiron and possibly   
your Oracle.” 

“Right. Well, thank you for your time, Lord Poseidon.” Jason nodded respectfully, then headed up. 

“Yeah, thanks Dad.” Percy said, grinning slightly. 

“No problem. And Percy?” 

“Yeh?” 

“Don’t forget to throw the little ones back.” 

Percy had no idea what that meant, but he nodded anyway. “Got it.”


End file.
